Anyelir
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Hai, aku Edgar Allan Poe. Detektif kecil ini sepertinya mengikutiku terus dan berpura-pura kalau kita tidak sengaja berpapasan. Hari itu aku terkejut melihatnya panik dan kecewa karenaku, padahal aku tidak apa-apa. Semburat merah itu kurang cocok di wajahnya. Awas ada RanPoe (walau Poe engga ada di list karakter). Bisa jadi BL, bisa jadi enggak.


**_Disclaimer_ :** Bungou Stray Dogs punya Harukawa Sango dan Asagiri Kafuka

 **Ringkasan**

 _Dia tidak akan pergi, benar 'kan? Di dunia ini dia hanya punya aku dan hewan lucu di punggungnya itu. Semua orang juga tahu hanya dengan melihat kami saja. Maksudku –sudah jelas, dia punya apapun yang setiap orang inginkan, tapi apa yang ia kejar dari enam tahun lalu hingga sekarang? Aku! Sekarang biarkan aku mengunyah kue manisku sambil menunggu novel terbarunya –yang hanya ditulis untuk_ _ **ku**_ _seorang._

 **ANYELIR**

 _ **Tergantung warna, tafsirnya bisa lain. Kekaguman. Rasa kecewa. Cinta yang tulus. Penolakan terhadap sesuatu.**_

* * *

"R –Ranpo, aku 'kan sudah mengantarmu pulang ke kantormu," ujar Edgar Allan Poe hati-hati, "tadi di _mini market_ kamu juga sudah membeli permen untuk rekan kerjamu… kenapa kau ikut ke sini bersamaku?"

"Untuk apa ke sana, kamunya 'kan di sini," dengan cuek detektif bertubuh kecil itu mengunyah manisan yang baru ia beli. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya kepada pemuda berambut gelap yang duduk di hadapannya terkait novel terbaru yang sedang ia kerjakan.

"RANPO –p –pekerjaanmu, R –Ranpo," ujar Poe sambil menunduk agar wajahnya yang memerah tidak terlihat.

"Tidak ada pekerjaan lagi, Poe, jangan khawatir! Jadi, tadi kita sampai di mana sih? Kasus yang kemarin, 'kan?"

Hari ini, untuk ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu Poe kembali berpapasan dengan Ranpo. Ia sedang memilih telur untuk dibeli di _mini market_ ketika si detektif mengagetkannya sampai telur di tangannya hampir terjun bebas ke lantai. Ranpo memintanya untuk mengantarnya pulang ke kantor dan Poe tidak bisa menolaknya. Sekarang mereka ada di Uzumaki –warung kopi dekat kantor si detektif.

Kalau di novel-novel picisan pasti deskripisi hariku ini lebih romantis, pikir Poe yang membaca menu sambil mencuri pandang ke Edogawa Ranpo di hadapannya. Berbelanja bersama, memilih sayur bersama, lalu berbincang-bincang selama perjalanan menuju c _afé_ diakhiri dengan menyeruput kopi ditemani kue semanis senyum pasanganmu.

Lucy Maud Montgomery menghampiri meja mereka. Di tangannya ada buku catatan yang hampir ia jatuhkan saat terkejut melihat tamunya. Ia setengah menjerit, "Poe! Sedang apa kau di sini, tidakkah Steinbeck memanggilmu juga? Pulang sana ke Amerika!"

"Maaf Nona," sela Ranpo, "dia tidak akan kembali ke Amerika karena dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan organisasi itu lagi, benar 'kan, Poe?"

"Hah –umm, iya, Ranpo benar," katanya pelan sambil menoleh ke Lucy, "tadi… kaubilang Steinbeck memanggilku? Untuk apa?"

"Aku terkejut kamu tidak tahu apa-apa… dia ingin mengubah organisasi sesuai dengan konsep barunya, kudengar. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia mendatangiku. Katanya sih, ingin mengumpulkan anggota yang tersisa."

Karl si rakun menggelung di sudut meja, menatap pemiliknya yang terdiam. Bukankah Fitzgerald masih ada, pikir Poe sambil memesan kopi kepada Montgomery. Orang itu kadang menyebalkan, tetapi ia memiliki kepemimpinan (dan jiwa bisnis) yang tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Kalau si John yang jadi bos, mau jadi apa The Guild? Apa kita akan mulai bergerak diam-diam sebagai penjual minuman keras lalu membantu agen Inggris yang menyamar jadi penjahit?

"Poe, tidak lucu ah," si detektif bertubuh mini merajuk, "dugaanmu itu mirip sinopsis film orang asing deh. Siapa pula itu Steinbeck. Kau tidak perlu ke Amerika, tidak ada yang menghargaimu dan karyamu seperti aku di sana, bahkan bosmu yang sebelumnya."

Edgar Allan Poe terkejut dan malu mengetahui lawan bicaranya membaca pikirannya tadi. Penuturan terakhir Ranpo juga membuatnya tertegun. Ia menghindari kontak mata dan bicara sangat pelan, "Ranpo –umm, kamu belum pernah bertemu Steinbeck?"

Edogawa Ranpo menggembungkan pipinya karena merasa kesal tidak didengarkan, "Aku benar, 'kan? Poe tidak akan ke Amerika. Kau sudah tidak mau bertemu dengan orang-orang itu lagi dan ingin memulai hidup yang baru. Jangan buka mulut, Nona –kasus ditutup! Poe tetap di Yokohama."

Atmosfer meja itu jadi kurang mengenakkan. Poe jadi bingung harus menjawab apa, sementara Montgomery –masih dengan buku catatannya– menunggu tamunya memesan sesuatu. Ranpo menghela napas panjang dan menempelkan pipinya ke meja dengan sedih.

"R –Ranpo, dengar –"

"Kenapa harus pergi, Poe? Aku tidak pernah kecewa dengan novel-novelmu, apalagi menyesal telah bertemu denganmu. Apa kamu bosan menulis hanya untuk aku?"

Poe semakin terheran-heran melihat kelakuan teman barunya ini. Belum selesai dia bicara tadi. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pulang, batinnya. Ranpo tidak seperti dirinya, ia memiliki banyak teman yang baik dan memang Jepang adalah kampung halamannya. Kalau lebaran –iya, natalan juga, tahun baruan sekalian deh– 'kan dia tidak perlu mudik.

"Kamu… tidak akan kesepian kok kalau semisalnya aku pergi," ujar Poe akhirnya, "setahuku, teman-temanmu dari kantor detektif pecah banget deh."

"Tapi tidak ada yang seperti Poe."

Rasanya seperti ada pedang bambu menembus ulu hati Poe hingga ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjawab. Pipinya bersemu tipis. Tidak pernah ada yang, bahkan, secara implisit pun, mengungkapkan hal seperti itu kepadanya. Kenapa Ranpo harus mengatakan hal seperti itu di sini, ada Montgomery memerhatikan dari jauh pula…

"Ranpo –umm," Poe menunduk, "eh tunggu. Kudengar, itu mas-mas yang namanya Mushi juga pernah bikin kamu tenggelam dalam kasus unik. Jadinya… ngga harus masuk ke novelku 'kan –"

"Kalau itu sih beda," ujar Ranpo lagi, "pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi!"

Gadis berambut merah dengan nampan berisi kopi menghampiri mereka dan berseru kesal kepada Ranpo, "Jangan ribut kamu, Detektif! Berani sekali kamu ngatur-ngatur begitu, emangnya kau ini siapanya Poe, sih?! Pacarnya?"

Baik Ranpo ataupun Poe memerah mukanya, tetapi hanya Ranpo yang berteriak keras, "Bu –bukan!"

"Eh su— sudahlah, Ra –Ranpo, Montgomery –" pemuda berambut hitam itu berusaha melerai dengan suara yang kecil sekali, tetapi ia tidak didengarkan.

"Ya kalau bukan pacar atau apa terus kenapa kau ngotot begitu?! Kau ini mengganggu saja! Sudah berisik, tidak pesan apa-apa lagi! Minimal bayar dulu hutang teman-temanmu 'kan bisa!"

Pintu _café_ menjeblak terbuka. Meja yang ricuh itu jadi diam. Karl yang ketakutan dan bersembunyi di balik punggung pemiliknya mencuatkan sedikit kepalanya agar bisa melihat sosok tanpa tertutup bahu. Ah, itu si rambut pirang yang galak dengan kantong –maksudku buku ajaibnya, batin Poe.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu dengan kesal menarik kerah ponco Ranpo –ya, dia Kunikida Doppo. Tidak banyak birokrasi, dia berterima kasih dan meminta maaf kepada Montgomery dan Poe sebelum pamit.

Khusus untuk Nona Montgomery, dilayangkannya senyum manis yang mampu membuat mbak-mbak kantoran di sudut _café_ lupa bernapas –meski nona yang ditargetkan menafsirkannya sebagai senyuman permohonan izin untuk membayar hutang di akhir bulan ini.

Sementara Poe terdiam di dalam _café_ memikirkan kejadian kurang mengenakkan tadi, di luar Kunikida Doppo marah-marah sambil membawa kembali rekan kerjanya ke kantor.

"Ranpo, kamu kabur ke mana saja," katanya kesal, "kamu 'kan tahu dari pagi tadi _mood_ Pak Fukuzawa buruk sekali."

Yang ditanya hanya menghela napas. Lho, biasanya 'kan Ranpo hiperaktif dan ekspresif, batin Kunikida, apakah dia salah menciduk orang?

"Ranpo, ada masalah?"

Lagi-lagi kacang mahal alias tidak ada jawaban, pikir Kunikida. Ada apa sih?

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu –"

"— _mengalihkan duniaku_ , ya, tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi" jawab Ranpo asal mengutip lirik lagu sambil menarik topinya agar bisa menutupi wajahnya.

Belum sempat Nakajima Atsushi dan Tanizaki Junichirou bertanya-tanya, pemuda itu melempar diri ke sofa di dalam ruangan dan berbaring menghadap sandarannya. Ibu Dokter Yosano Akiko menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan –isyarat bagi seluruh penghuni ruangan untuk tidak mengganggu Edogawa Ranpo.

Kira-kira pukul delapan malam sudah hampir tidak ada lagi orang di ruangan itu. Sosok yang tertidur di sofa adalah pengecualian. Mendadak ia terbangun dalam keheranan –seseorang menyelimutinya dengan jaket, bukan, ini besar sekali untuk sebuah jaket. Lampu-lampu sudah dimatikan kecuali lampu di ruangan itu. Semua orang benar-benar sudah pulang –kecuali ia sendiri dan seseorang di hadapannya.

Ranpo tidak pernah merasa asing dengan bau kertas dan tinta yang melekat pada tamunya.

"Poe…?"

"Iya, Ranpo?"

Orang ini sudah menungguku kurang lebih satu jam, pikir Ranpo. Ia baru masuk ketika orang terakhir di ruangan ini membuka pintu hendak pulang dan menyadari keberadaannya. Yang menyalakan lampu di sini pasti juga dia, batinnya, karena orang terakhir di sini –Kunikida– pasti mematikan semua lampu ruangan sebelum pulang.

Buru-buru detektif itu duduk dengan benar di atas sofa sambil menyerahkan benda yang tadi menyelimutinya kepada pemuda yang duduk di seberang meja itu, "…Kunikida membiarkan kamu masuk, ya?"

Poe tertawa kecil, "Kau boleh memakainya kalau dingin, kok. Terima kasih sudah mengembalikannya."

"Kamu sepertinya tidak datang untuk meminta bantuan agensi kami," ujar Ranpo ceria sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari ke pintu, "maaf, kami sudah tutup. Aku sedang malas memecahkan kasus, apalagi lembur tanpa dibayar. Pulanglah, aku juga ingin pulang."

"Ranpo," dengan canggung, laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu mengejarnya, "dengar –aku tidak akan pergi ke Amerika."

Tangan Ranpo yang tadinya hendak membuka pintu terhenti. Bayang-bayang tubuh tinggi Poe menutupi bayangannya sendiri di depan pintu itu. Jari-jari kurusnya ada di bahu kiri si detektif yang lebih muda, membuatnya sempat terkejut sesaat.

Detektif itu mendesah berat. Dari cara Poe berbicara, dia bisa langsung tahu bahwa Poe memang tidak ingin bertugas kembali. Masalahnya adalah, bagaimana jika The Guild memanggilnya dengan paksa, seperti pengutusan Akutagawa untuk mengambil Kyouka dulu? Kemungkinan terburuk adalah jika mereka melakukan penghapusan kepada mantan anggota yang enggan kembali, dan itu dilakukan persis di depan matanya sendiri.

"Poe, sudahlah," suara Ranpo terdengar tertahan, "aku tidak masalah menunggu novelmu di sini. Kau akan tetap menulis untukku, 'kan? Itu sudah cukup –"

"Ranpo, Fitzgerald terlalu sibuk untuk membangun kembali The Guild yang butuh uang dalam jumlah besar, dan aku memang sudah menolaknya. Steinbeck tidak memanggilku. Aku sudah tidak punya alasan juga untuk kembali. Lagipula seperti yang kaukatakan, Ranpo, selama kau ada, semua akan baik-baik saja. Itu berarti aku juga, 'kan"

"Tentu saja, tapi Poe –"

Sepasang lengan mendekapnya erat dari belakang. Hangat tubuh Poe menempel di punggungnya, ia bahkan bisa merasakan Karl melompat turun dari sana. Perasaannya jadi kacau –serasa ada ledakan dalam dirinya sampai ia berdebar-debar.

Mungkin tidak terasa olehnya, tetapi Poe pun demikian. Belum pernah ia sedekat itu dengan Ranpo hingga aroma manis dari makanan favorit pemuda itu sampai ke inderanya. Tarikan napas Poe panjang-panjang, ia butuh waktu agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar. Akan tetapi, suaranya jadi tertahan di tenggorokan –yang oleh orang normal disalahartikan menjadi seduktif.

"Kau ingat," suara Poe hampir seperti bisikan di telinganya, "dulu aku… mau bekerja untuk Fitzgerald hanya untuk be –bertemu kamu. Sama seperti yang kau katakan tadi –untuk apa ke sana, kamu 'kan ada di sini, Ranpo…"

Pupil si detektif membesar. Memang dia pernah menceritakan alasan ia bergabung dengan The Guild kepadanya, tapi sekarang ini berbeda. Tidak ada perasaan aneh seperti ini ketika ia mendengarnya pertama kali pada waktu itu. Saat bersamanya, Poe memang sangat ekspresif, ditambah dengan _mood_ yang bisa drastis perubahannya. Akan tetapi ini terlalu berbeda dengan Poe, pikirnya, sejak kapan dia bisa membuatku merasa kacau begini?

"Tadi kau menanyakan apakah aku bosan menulis untukmu, 'kan," lanjutnya dengan suara pelan, dan setelah jeda yang cukup lama, "Edogawa Ranpo, jika kau memintaku untuk membuat roman dengan latar sebuah dunia hanya untuk kita berdua, aku akan dengan senang hati menuliskannya untukmu."

"Poe –"

Malam itu, Ranpo menyesal telah tiba-tiba berbalik menghadap Poe untuk sekedar menatapnya dan meminta dirinya bersikap biasa kembali.

* * *

 **Dari _Author_**

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca _fic_ pertama saya di _fandom_ ini! Mohon maaf kalau akhirnya berasa ngegantung. Silakan dibayangkan sendiri sajalah ya :v Kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu. Salam kenal!


End file.
